


Nada desse tipo

by magalud



Series: O aniversário de Teddy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, things get complicated
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrômeda fala com Remus sobre o episódio ocorrido no aniversário de Teddy. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada desse tipo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, e a quem mais de direito pertencer, menos a mim e ao cara do Lexicon.

Em meio a toda **tragédia** , Andrômeda Tonks, com o pequeno Teddy no colo, aproximou-se do genro lobisomem. Sem esconder o constrangimento, ela baixou a voz e disse:

– Você sabe que eu no início não aprovava seu envolvimento com minha filha. Na verdade, até achava que ela se jogava para cima de você. Não sinto orgulho do que fiz, e espero que entenda que eu só pensava na felicidade de minha Nymphadora. Mas devo dizer que nesse momento estou muito satisfeita que você jamais tenha se envolvido em algo _desse_ tipo.

Remus enrubesceu, mas não pelos motivos que Andrômeda pensava.

 

The End


End file.
